


Another chance

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, John Laurens - Freeform, M/M, NO MAIN CHARACTER DEATH THOUGH DON"T WORRY, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, multi-chaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as the world is convinced, Alexander Hamilton lays 6 feet below. Including Thomas Jefferson; that is, until he encounters him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another chance

"You promised me you would live." Jefferson slipped into the back of trinity church with ease, dressed in the common man’s clothes. His rival..no, friend was laying in a casket below his feet, never to see the light of day again. "Your time spent on this terrestrial plane of being grants a new nation a chance. I almost regret not telling you that." It was for the best. 

‘After all of these years. My, my, Thomas you have never uttered words so remarkable.’

Jefferson looked over his shoulder . There stood short man dressed in a black cloak. The Virginian ignored him until he appeared at his side (at a respectable distance) “Sir, forgive me for imposing. Are you visiting the lad buried here? His funeral was two days ago.”  
“I was not able to attend. I feel that is my obligation to pay my last respects to him.”  
“Was he a close friend?”  
"…."

The man made no further advance in the subject. Jefferson wasn’t sure if his identity was as hidden as the man lead on to believe. He didn’t need any publicity concerning Hamilton’s death. Aaron Burr made his grand escape, running away like coward . How dishonorable could the man get? Aiming to kill when his opponent wished for both of them to walk away. Merciful notion or not, Alexander was six feet under. Perhaps Hamilton deserved it with his unquenchable thrust for power. Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw the man facing him. “Who are you?”  
“If you do not recognize me it is of no importance. If you want to know, follow me into the church.”

The serenity of the Church was so absolute, it was almost erie. Thomas sat in the pew next to this figure who lured him into a irresistible curiosity. “Tell me.” His tenor voice rasped. “I will not expose who your are, Mr.Jefferson if you answer me this; if you were given the opportunity to talk to that lad buried back there once more, what would you tell him. From the bottom of your heart, kind sir. You must feel some sort of loss if you were to gaze into the face of one you knew not too long ago.” Jefferson could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Why was this man so intent on knowing all this about him? And why about Alexander of all people! There were few that he considered greater foe than he. 

Now, he was finally rid of the man. What possible fond memories would he truly hold for him? Especially after he left the way he did. With that cocky demeanor and empty promise of victory. Thomas had a thousand reasons why he couldn’t provide a kind answer. A frustrated noise emanated from the cloak. “Alright. If that is too difficult to respond to, how is your political position? Do you see America better as a better nation under your…guidance than Colonel Burr?”  
"Kind sir, why do you ask so many personal questions? How do you know all of this?" He could sense that his anger was oozing out despite his efforts to conceal it. However, the man was not frightened. He simply asked, "Have I made the right choice Thomas?"

Next thing he knew, he was staring into deep violet-azure pools. The ones he thought were gone.

"H-hamilton?"  
"There is no point in hiding my identity to you any longer. I was trying to ease you into the topic but you wouldn’t go along. To be honest, I though you would have done something horrible and hit me."  
"How dare you." He hissed. "Alexander, I am no brawler, you know that."  
"Yes, you have other fight your battles for you….wait no. Jefferson I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven-"

 

"Enough games boy what is this about?" Jefferson almost growled. This didn’t make any sense! Alexander Hamilton was dead! Buried in front of hundreds, including his ever-watchful family. 

"Are you an apparition?"  
Was it coincidence that the church was vacant? This being in front of him was unfamiliar but undoubtedly Alexander Hamilton. For there was no longer a hubris in his body language. The persona of the old Hamilton was not completely diminished, but something had certainly died within him. This struck Thomas as odd. For the first time, there was no reason for disparity. He was thinner and more friglie looking then he last recalled. And Hamilton was not a big man to begin with.  
”Come now, do you think i’d give into death that easily? Have you any questions? The look on your face says yes.” 

Ignoring the snide tone, Jefferson pressed on.  
"Why are you here?"  
"There was simply no other place to go. I could not live with returning to my dear wife and children after such disgrace. Have you any idea of how shameful it is?"  
“Hamilton-” Jefferson started. “You would rather be homeless than go back to your loving family? You may be foolhardy at times, but that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You have a wife who suffers a illogical loss. ” Beside himself with anger, Thomas picked himself up headed for the large wooden door.  
"Thomas!"  
"What is it now? I am disgusted enough with your ego."  
”My…” Hamilton trailed off. “Out of all of the things that have happened….you’re concerned with my love life?”  
"It’s not you I pity, it’s your wife. The life of a widow is hollow and cold, a purgatory, if you will. When you truly love somebody, do not cast them aside for your own ideals. Once you wed, you should remain loyal until your last breath. Nobody should have to tell you, nor remind you."  
"That’s just the reason. She won’t want me back. It’s too late."  
"Poppycock. Hamilton you are being a coward."  
"So?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"For years, that title has been bestowed upon me. Are you proud? Your greatest adversary as been diminished to a mere shell of the man he once was.” Hamilton’s voice decrescendo as if he were getting to a part he wished not to tell. “-Too much of coward to deal with his own failures. What difference would it make if I were to return to the world I once believed I was a part of? I have no collages on my side, Mr.Jefferson. My last accomplishment was dedicated to a nation that rejects me no matter how hard I try to better it!”  
"Pray tell, what do you mean?"  
"I knew Aaron was going to come after my hide but I put you first. Animosities aside, I know it’s hard. I know it’s an unfavorable position but I had no choice in the matter. Colonel Burr is an devious man. Envisioning him in the presidents office would erase both of our hopes and dreams for these united states."  
"I think you’re being melodramatic."  
"You haven’t listen to a word I’ve said. "  
Jefferson never acted upon his bellicose for shorter man physically, but something inside snapped. He roughly dug his fingers into the sides of the cloak which covered his collarbone, and yanked him close to his face. “Alexander-" He hissed. "Your bravado is humiliating at best! Do you think you can always play the tragic hero? Is this some sort of a game?" Hamilton made no movement, his face was still as stone. His lips pressed in a thin line. Purple eyes hard but slowly glossing over. Jefferson slowly came to his senses when he noticed Hamilton was not fighting back.  
He hadn’t even done so much as to stop the assault in any form.

...Then he laughed. 

 

“What do have I left to lose?” Hamilton grimaced. “I told you. I am unwanted. A burden on society. That duel sealed my fate; I don’t blame anyone for it. It’s all my fault, Thomas. Don’t you see? From the moment you learned that it was I who led you in here, you were taciturn to atonement . I never requested any favors or hand outs. All I offered was a conversation. One last talk to cleanse the soul, if i may boldly add, of 'almost regrets.' You would never be obligated to speak to my again in this lifetime. Nevertheless, your hatred for me runs deeper then anything I have ever witnessed.” His eyes began to water and his body tremor slightly. He rested a hand tenderly over Jefferson’s. “Yet, it’s o-okay…because I know I made the right decision for America. Please, don’t let it go to waste.” 

 

All of the fight drained from Jefferson as a tear rolled down Hamilton’s pale cheek. That smile wouldn't stand for much longer. This cryptic display left Jefferson with an unimaginable credulity that rooted him to the marble lined ground.

Hamilton’s eyebrows twitched. He tried to speak but gasped and almost lost his placid facade. “I said, it’s okay. Now g-go, leave me-” he was curtailed by an embrace. Alex didn’t care what changed his mind. He couldn’t take it anymore. He dug his face the crook of his neck and sobbed.  
“Go ahead.” Thomas whispered. Hamilton’s arms wound around him tightly. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Hamilton, who took it without hesitation.


End file.
